


fascination

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: May can't stop watching Aida work.
Relationships: AIDA/Melinda May
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	fascination

May sat and watched, fascinated by the swift, precise movements. Perched on the counter the way she was, she could take in every small detail.

“What’s so mesmerising?”Aida asked, smile on her lips, not looking up from her work.

“You.” May reached over to snatch a bit of what Aida had set aside.“I can’t do any of that.”

“It’s just baking.” Aida shook her head with a chuckle.“You know, you’re more impressed by me getting the hang of baking than by me building portals between dimensions.”

The warmth in her eyes when she looked at May was not something May had gotten used to yet. Or maybe it would always make her heart skip that beat. She’d happily get used to that.

“Because it’s more impressive,”she quipped and went for another piece of dough.

Aida whacked her hand away playfully.“You know, we won’t have cookies if you keep eating the dough.”

May gave her her best impression of Daisy’s puppy dog eyes. She briefly wondered if Daisy felt as silly as she did doing them. But they worked.

With an exaggerated sigh, Aida pushed the dough towards her.“I can always make more, I suppose.”


End file.
